Everything about her is perfect
by DsiSandraStanding
Summary: To him, she is perfect, she could do no wrong. Every single thing about her is perfect. / Sherry /


He couldn't choose one thing better than the rest of her. It wouldn't be fair. It felt wrong. Every single part of her is perfect.

Her hair, radiant blonde but not too bright, framed her face perfectly. Her ever so slight brown roots were coming through as a re-dye was fast approaching. She hated her natural colour although he couldn't see why. It suited her perfectly. Although, he had to admit, her dyed hair contrasted with those bright blue eyes. They held every shade of blue under the sun, and glistened whenever the light caught them. Those eyes were the reason he fell in love with her. Each time he gazed into them, he could see every emotion she felt. Pain, fear, concern, guilt, disgust, vulnerability, sadness and happiness. They held mystery. Which was why he adored them. He could never quite understand what was going through her mind, even if he knew how she was feeling. If she was sad, he'd realise straight away. However, he was unable to detect the reasoning behind it. Even if he was a brilliant detective (which was shown by the amazing clear up rate of the UCOS department), he failed miserably at understanding the concept of the female mind. And he had three ex wives to prove it. How on earth he'd managed to remain friends with them remained a mystery. Especially when they were complaining every minute of every day about something he had done.

There was only one woman who could put up with him, and she was all he wanted. She was perfect. Her face softened any time he was in danger. Her cold, hard exterior covered the soft, loving interior. She obviously cared a lot about him. Even if he was just an old dinosaur. He was her old dinosaur. Her facial expressions changed regularly depending on whether bird in charge mode had been activated or not. But one thing always remained the same. Those lips. Her lips twisted into a smile many times a day, but they were rarely real. Smiles were put on to reassure case victims relatives as she revealed their family's dark past. Those smiles which really did exist were priceless to him. Although he was never the cause of them, they always caused him to copy.

All he wanted to do was cup her face in his rough skinned hands and let her know it was okay to express emotions. He knew she found it hard to do that after growing up in the family she had. Her father told her that showing emotions was a sign of weakness and weakness was unacceptable in the police force.

He wanted to connect his lips with hers and never let go because he knew he loved her and wanted to let her know.

It wasn't just her facial features which drew him towards her. It was her clothing; her fashion sense. Even though their department had no certified uniform, she continued to follow a strict pattern of clothes. He had to admit, he was torn between Thursday and Friday for his favourite outfit. Black skinny jeans which seemed a little uncomfortable we're typically worn on a Thursday. They drew his attention to her hips. On a Friday, she had taken his advice. Ever since he had complimented her on her 'nice legs' she had worn a skirt once a week. On this day, his attention was always on her legs, which were perfectly framed by a black silky material.

Today was a Thursday, so the skinny jeans would make their appearance. But today she would wear a jacket. Not just any jacket. This was a special jacket which fitted her frame perfectly. It framed her curves amazingly and allowed her turquoise coloured top to be seen above and below the buttons. Of course, today was the day her father had died. The jacket was given to her by her late father three months before he died. He knew she would be down all day. It was just the way she was on this day. All day, every day for the nine years he had known her, he wished he could console her on this one important day, but his brain clearly didn't like the idea of him getting intimate with his boss. He longed to tell her how he really felt. But that was out of the question. They had worked together for what felt like forever. Over that time his love had grown, and he had fallen for her. It was a stupid move. He was stupid for falling in love with his guv'nor.

As the clock reached 9 o'clock, she walked through the doors of the main UCOS office. There was only one thought going through his mind at the moment.

'Sandra Pullman, everything about you is perfect'


End file.
